Personality Survey
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: I figured I give it whirl, since most everyone seems to be doing these with their favorite Star Wars Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Personality Survey

Okay, I figured that since everyone was doing one of these that I would do one with my favorite characters, even though I do not own any of them or anything Star Wars related.

Darth Gladiator45


	2. Darth Vader

1.What is your occupation?** Dark Lord of the Sith, Imperial Executor**

2. What color are your socks right now? **N/a**

3. What are you listening to right now? **My breathing.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **A healthy shake.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Emperor Palpatine**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? ** No; I have much to do, my master, these are a complete waste of time.**

8. How old are you today? **None of your business.**

9. Favorite drink(s**):? n/a**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Rebel Scum being blown to bit**s.

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **I have no hair**.

12. Pets? **No.**

13. Favorite food? **Can't eat normally**.

14. What was the last movie you watched? **Do not have time for frivolity.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Empire Day.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Kill subordinates or practice lightsaber skills against droids.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **Podracer.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **It does not matter, I'm normally in transit on board a ship.**

19. Hugs or kisses? ** I do not like to be touched.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **N/a **

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Friends, is this a serious question?**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Hopefully my son.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Princess Leia.**

24. Living arrangements? **Executor**

25. When was the last time you cried? **The day I found out that I killed my beloved wife.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Boots.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Friends? Dark Lords of the Sith do not believe in friendship.**

28. What did you do last night? **Meditated and attempt to find my son.**

29. Favorite smells?** Ozone of lightsaber scorch marks**.

30. What inspires you? **Fear that others have of me; except my son, I do not want him to fear me.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Loss of family**.

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **I cannot eat.**

33.Favorite Color? **Isn't it obvious?**

34. How many years at your current job? **Over 20 years.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **The day I get to interrogate Rebel Scum.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **2; Tatooine & Coruscant.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Empire Day.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Yes.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Snow, it is cooler that wearing all black on hot day.**


	3. Luke Skywalker

1.What is your occupation?** Rebel pilot, Jedi in training.**

2. What color are your socks right now? **White.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Wedge snoring his head off.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Nerf Steak, medium rare.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Princess Leia**.

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Well, he's kinda hard to like, but he's my father.**

8. How old are you today? **22.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Hot chocolate**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Not many sports to watch, but I used bull's eye Womp Rats at home.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No.**

12. Pets? **No.**

13. Favorite food? **Anything that Aunt Beru makes.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **An Imperial propaganda film, it was gross.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Payday!**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Release it into the Force, Let go of your anger, father.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **T-16 model skyhopper.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Any season with lots of rain.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Both!**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Blueberries.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Yes, but I doubt they have time.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **I don't know.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Probably Leia, she's too busy.**

24. Living arrangements? **On a hidden rebel base, sorry Dad I'm not telling.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **On the day I lost my hand to my father's blade, it hurt like hell!**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **There's a floor?**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Han Solo.**

28. What did you do last night? **Dreamt about Darth Vader and the night I lost my hand. (why did you do that, father?)**

29. Favorite smells? **Hot chocolate.**

30. What inspires you? **Friendship.**

31. What are you afraid of? **My father, have you seen him?**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **All of the above!**

33.Favorite Color? **Blue, like my father's lightsaber, but its gone now too.**

34. How many years at your current job? **2-1/2.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Friday.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Just one, Tatooine.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Kashyyyk Life Days.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Does an X-Wing count?**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Snow, but then I nearly froze to death.**


	4. Han Solo

1.What is your occupation?** Smuggler.**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Use to be White, now they are a dingy gray.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Chewie growling at the hyperdrive.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Some cardboard rations.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Lando Calrissian.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes, good kid; even if he does believe in that Force stuff.**

8. How old are you today? **Thirty something.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Corellian Whisky, neat.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Podraces were fun until Empire outlawed them.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **Only to go undercover.**

12. Pets? **No, Chewie is not a pet, he is a damn good friend.**

13. Favorite food? **Anything besides these rations.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **Oola doing, ah never mind.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Payday.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Work on the Falcon and curse repeatedly and its not my fault!**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **I didn't have a childhood.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Fall, don't have to give girls flowers.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Depends on if its from that feisty Princess. . .**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Cherries, lots of cherries.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Yes, but I doubt they have time.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Chewie.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Probably Leia, she's too busy.**

24. Living arrangements? **Millennium Falcon**

25. When was the last time you cried? **Smugglers do not cry.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **I ain't telling.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Chewie.**

28. What did you do last night? **Played Sabaac online.**

29. Favorite smells? **Food and money is there anything greater?**

30. What inspires you? **Money**

31. What are you afraid of? **Imperial raids.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **All of the above!**

33.Favorite Color? **Silver**

34. How many years at your current job? **All my life.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Saturday; Sabaac night.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Too many to count.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Kashyyyk Life Days.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Yes.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Snow, but then the kid nearly froze to death and I had to rescue him.**


	5. Chewbacca

1.What is your occupation?** Smuggler/ Co-pilot.**

2. What color are your socks right now**? I do not wear clothing.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Han Solo swearing.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Rations.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **The hyperdrive rather annoying it is.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes, he saved my life.**

8. How old are you today? **150.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Milk.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch**? Princess Leia & Han Solo argue, I think they like each other.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **Yes.**

12. Pets? **No.**

13. Favorite food? **Any kind of meat, rare.**

14. What was the last movie you watched**? Its been too long.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **My life-day**.

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Yell and shake my paws in the air.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **My vine.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Fall, the trees on Kashyyyk are the most amazing.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Hugs of course.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry**? I do not like fruit**.

21. Do you want your friends to email you back**? Yes.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Don't know.**

23. Who is least likely to respond**? Princess Leia.**

24. Living arrangements**? Onboard** **the Millennium Falcon with Han Solo.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **When my home planet was invaded by the evil imperialists.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Extra ammunition.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Yoda, I saved him from the clone troopers.**

28. What did you do last night? **Trimmed my nails.**

29. Favorite smells? **Fresh meat.**

30. What inspires you? **Love.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Becoming enslaved again.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Rare.**

33.Favorite Color? **Dark Brown.**

34. How many years at your current job? **About twenty years.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Payday**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Too many to count, but Kashyyyk is my favorite so far.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Kashyyyk Life Days.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Yes; especially during the Clone Wars.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Snow is much cooler.**


	6. Yoda

1.What is your occupation?** Jedi Master**

2. What color are your socks right now? **wear socks, I do not.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **The night creatures.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Stew**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **No.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Phone lines I do not have.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes, honorable man he is.**

8. How old are you today? **900**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Water.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **watching Anakin & Obi-Wan sparring used to be.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **Hair I have not.**

12. Pets? **Snakes I have, eat bugs they do.**

13. Favorite food? **Rooleaf**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **Darth Vader killing younglings, sad it was.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Matters it does not.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Swat naughty padawans with my stick I used to.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **Toys, attachment they are, lead to jealousy they do.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Fall but not into the darkside, leads to suffering it does.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Hugs, miss those I do.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Cherries, pits annoying they are.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Yes, Obi-Wan you must.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Obi-Wan better; lonely I am.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Anakin, gone he is consumed by Darth Vader he is.**

24. Living arrangements? **Hut on Dagobah.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **Tears lead to sorrow, sorrow leads to depression, Jedi feels not these things.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **An old robe.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Most of my old friends gone they are.**

28. What did you do last night? **Meditated while stew brewed.**

29. Favorite smells? **Stew smells good it does.**

30. What inspires you? **Qui-Gon maverick Jedi he was.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering to the dark side it is**.

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Vegetarian I am.**

33.Favorite Color? **Green.**

34. How many years at your current job? **When nine hundred old you are look as good you will not.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Matters not.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Too many, miss Jedi Temple I do.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Younglings are chosen to become padawans.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Does hover chair count?**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **It matters not.**


	7. ObiWan Kenobi

1.What is your occupation? **Force-ghost, I knew Anakin would be the death of me.**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Used to be brown.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **The** **river of the Force.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Ghosts don't eat.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Used to.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Owen Lars to ask him to let me train Luke.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes.**

8. How old are you today? **I died when I was sixty-three.**

9. Favorite drink(s):?** Used to be alcoholic beverages.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Anakin & I mock sparring.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No**.

12. Pets? **No.**

13. Favorite food? **After** **living on Tatooine, pallies.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **Darth Vader killing the younglings, I cried.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **I'm dead.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Anger leads to the Dark Side, just ask my old padawan.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **I** **didn't have any toys as a child.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Spring.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Both.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Either one.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **They can't I'm dead.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **I wish it were Anakin, but its highly unlikely.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Darth Vader.**

24. Living arrangements? **The netherworld of the Force.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **When I thought I had killed Anakin.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Non-applicable.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Anakin**.

28. What did you do last night? **Supervised Luke through the Force, poor boy is suffering.**

29. Favorite smells? **Food, as long Anakin isn't cooking, it gives me heartburn.**

30. What inspires you? **My padawan's antics, sigh.**

31. What are you afraid of? **The Dark Side, Anakin is right of course.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Used to be plain, spicy foods makes me have heartburn.**

33.Favorite Color? **I like ivory.**

34. How many years at your current job**? I'm dead, no longer applicable**.

35. Favorite day of the week? **The days blend in the Force.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Coruscant and Tatooine.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Anakin's Birthday, he was so easy to please.**

Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Not after gaining Anakin as a padawan, they scared me.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Either one, I think I like snow better though.**


	8. Anakin Skywalker

1.What is your occupation? **Jedi Knight, Chosen One, Hero with No Fear.**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Black**

3. What are you listening to right now? **The hum of my lightsaber.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Steak, medium rare.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes!**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Obi-Wan, he was scolding me as usual.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you**? Yes, he's like a father to me.**

8. How old are you today? **23**.

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Ruby bliel**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Podracing.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No.**

12. Pets? **No, unless you count the droids I'm constantly making.**

13. Favorite food? **Pallies.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **Watched ****Padmé**** give a passionate speech.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Any day spent with Padmé.**

16. What do you do to vent anger?** Is this a trick question?**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child**? Podracer**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Any season as long as it rains.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Both, but most especially from my Padmé.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Blueberries.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **I hope she will find the time.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Hopefully Padme.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Mace Windu, he has no time for these.**

24. Living arrangements? **With Master Obi-Wan at the temple although sometimes with Padmé. **

25. When was the last time you cried? **When mom died in my arms.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Computer parts.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Padmé.**

28. What did you do last night? **Argued with Obi-Wan.**

29. Favorite smells? **Padmé and her sweet perfume.**

30. What inspires you? **Aggressive Negotiations.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Losing my loved ones.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers?** Spicy, cheesy hamburgers.**

33.Favorite Color?** Black and a bright Yellow.**

34. How many years at your current job? **14 years as a Jedi.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Any day I can see Padmé.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Two; Tatooine and Coruscant.**

37. Favorite holiday? **My anniversary.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **All the time, especially if Obi-Wan is the passenger.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **As long we are not on Tatooine, I can deal with the heat, although sand its course, irritating and it gets everywhere.**


	9. Princess Leia

1.What is your occupation?** Rebel Leader, High Princess of Alderaan.**

2. What color are your socks right now? **White.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Classical music.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **A Nubian Pear, they are my favorites.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Luke.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes, even if he is an annoying nerf-herder**.

8. How old are you today? 22

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Hot chocolate.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Don't have the time.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No, I like my hair.**

12. Pets? **Does Han Solo count?**

13. Favorite food? **Nubian Pears.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **Disgusting Imperial propaganda film.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Any day that there are no rebel deaths.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Pick a fight with Han Solo, he's so easy.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **My teddy bear**.

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **I liked fall on Alderaan until that bloody Tarkin blew it up!**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Both.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Cherries.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **If they have time.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Don't know.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **My father . . .sigh, I do miss him.**

24. Living arrangements? **On a hidden rebel base.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **When nerf-herder really angered me.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Some dust and my slippers.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Luke.**

28. What did you do last night? **Ate a light snack, drank some herbal tea and contemplated where we are going to set up our next base.**

29. Favorite smells? **Perfume.**

30. What inspires you? **The Rebel Alliance.**

31. What are you afraid of?** Darth Vader makes me nervous, especially with that haunting breathing.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Plain.**

33.Favorite Color? **White.**

34. How many years at your current job? **Too many years.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Any day that I receive good news from the battlefront.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? 2; **Alderaan and Coruscant.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Alderaan Feast Day.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **No.**

100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Snow, its magical. **

_**There I answered the silly survey and now maybe everyone will leave me alone!**_


	10. Padme AmidalaSkywalker

1.What is your occupation? **Senator, secret wife of Anakin Skywalker**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Purple**

3. What are you listening to right now? **A voicemail that my husband left me.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Nubian pears and a glass of ice water.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **No.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Ani.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **I love him.**

8. How old are you today? **It is impolite to ask a lady this question.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Coffee, especially when Ani makes it really strong.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Ani meditating, he's so cute.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No.**

12. Pets? **I have a protocol droid See-Threepio who is a worry-wart.**

13. Favorite food? **Nubian Pears and mom's cooking.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **I watched a holo of my husband fighting off several droids. **

15. Favorite day of the year? **Any day that Ani is home.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Start a political argument with my husband, he gets so flustered its cute.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **My doll, I took her everywhere.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **I like both, because Anakin is always giving me flowers.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Both, but most especially when Anakin lifts me in his arms and swings me around.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **I like blueberries, no pits. **

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Yes.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Bail Organa.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Chancellor Palpatine.**

24. Living arrangements? **500 Republica**

25. When was the last time you cried? **When I thought Anakin had died. **

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Shoes, Ani says I have too many.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Ani.**

28. What did you do last night? **None of your business, ahem.**

29. Favorite smells? **The smell of Anakin fresh out of shower.**

30. What inspires you? **Peace in our time.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Loss of freedom.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Only when Anakin makes them.**

33.Favorite Color? **Purple, Dark Green, Black.**

34. How many years at your current job? **10**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Any day that Anakin is home.**

36. How many planets have you lived on? **2; Naboo and Coruscant**

37. Favorite holiday? **Ani's birthday.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Only with Anakin.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **I like snow, you can throw snowballs at Anakin.**


	11. Chancellor Palpatine

1.What is your occupation?** Chancellor of the Republic.**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Red.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Squabbling delegates.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Bagels with cream cheese and a cup of coffee.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **I do not have to drive.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Padmé Amidala.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes.**

8. How old are you today? **None of your business.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Coffee and Red Wine.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Senators argue.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No, I look very distinguished with gray hair.**

12. Pets? **None.**

13. Favorite food? **Cheese and Crackers.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **I go to the Opera; movies are for lower class people.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Sunday, there is no Senate roll-call.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Argue.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **a real estate game, that if you won gained the galaxy.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Fall.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Depends if the person is attractive.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Blueberries.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **No.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Any overly ingratiating senator.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Mace Windu**

24. Living arrangements? **500 Republica**

25. When was the last time you cried? **I can't remember**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Boxes.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Darth Sidious**.

28. What did you do last night? **None of your business.**

29. Favorite smells? **Coffee.**

30. What inspires you? **Democracy.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Losing this war.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Plain.**

33.Favorite Color? **Red.**

34. How many years at your current job? **20 years.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Sunday.**

36. How many planets have you lived on? **Two.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Chancellor of the Republic Day, they have a parade for me.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **No.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **I'm normally in an climate controlled building.**


	12. Darth Sidious

1.What is your occupation? **Dark Lord of the Sith, Sith Master**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Black.**

3. What are you listening to right now**? Lord Vader expound on how the Death Star exploded by his wayward son.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Red meat, rare.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **I do not drive, that is why I have servants.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Lord Vader.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **No, I do not like anyone.**

8. How old are you today? **Guess, I dare you.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Red Wine, dark red wine.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **The rebels get their comeuppance.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No.**

12. Pets? **No, I have servants.**

13. Favorite food? **I will not tell you, or you might try to poison me.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **I live in seclusion, movies bore me.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Any day where I can electrify an unruly servant.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **I use my anger, I do not vent it.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **I didn't have a childhood, too busy learning the Sith lessons of life.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Fall, especially when my servants fall from the Light side to the Dark Side.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Do you like pain and suffering?**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Cherries they can either be black or red.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Well, Lord Vader you better.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **It better be Lord Vader, especially if he knows what's good for him.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Yoda, little green friend.**

24. Living arrangements? **Byss.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **I do not cry, I cause others to cry, it is truly a weak emotion.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Spare cloaks.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Lord Vader, even if he is stubborn.**

28. What did you do last night? **Meditated and sought answers to the future.**

29. Favorite smells? **Burning flesh as I electrify someone who has displeased me.**

30. What inspires you? **The Dark Side.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Disloyalty.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Plain and rare.**

33.Favorite Color? **Blood Red and Black.**

34. How many years at your current job? **50+**

35. Favorite day of the week? **The day a Jedi dies.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Too many to count.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Empire Day.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **No, that's why I have servants.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Snow, its funny to watch people slip on the ice and go careening off the mountain to their deaths.**


	13. QuiGon Jinn

1.What is your occupation?**Jedi Master**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Tan**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Obi-Wan complain incessantly about Anakin.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Vegetables, they are good for you Obi-Wan.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Obi-Wan, telling him to do a midi-chlorians test on Anakin's blood sample.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes.**

8. How old are you today? **Young enough not to care and old enough to know better.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **An Ice Cold Beer**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Obi-Wan trying to get himself out of trouble.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No, gray streaks add something to my personality.**

12. Pets? **No**.

13. Favorite food? **Pretzels, they go well with Beer.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **On too many missions with Obi-Wan to go see a movie.**

15. Favorite day of the year?** The day I met the Chosen One.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Tease Obi-Wan.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **A pet rock.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **Spring, I help Yoda in the garden.**

19. Hugs or kisses**? Both, although it can't go any further than that, Sigh.  
**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Actually I like bananas**.

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Yes.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Saesee Tiin, he owes me.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **Mace Windu**

24. Living arrangements? **In an apartment with Obi-Wan.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **When my last padawan became a dark-sider.  
**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Nothing, Obi-Wan thoroughly cleaned our apartment and now I can't find anything.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Saesee Tiin.**

28. What did you do last night?** Talked** **with Ani, he is such a bright boy.**

29. Favorite smells? **Food.**

30. What inspires you? **The Living Force**.

31. What are you afraid of?** Loss** **of padawans to the dark side.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **All of the above.**

33.Favorite Color? **Beige and Black.**

34. How many years at your current job? **Over twenty.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Any day when I can spar with Obi-Wan.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Coruscant.**

37. Favorite holiday? **When Padawans are finally Knighted.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Yes**.

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Snow**


	14. SeeThreepio

1.What is your occupation?** Protocol Droid**

2. What color are your socks right now? **I do not wear socks, oh my.**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Artoo Detoo blather on about something much to do about nothing.**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **I don't eat.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift**? Yes, but I'm scared.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Artoo**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **Yes.**

8. How old are you today? **Can't remember**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **I don't drink.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Artoo get into trouble.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **No hair.**

12. Pets? **None.**

13. Favorite food? **I can't eat.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **I saw a holo-gram of Princess Leia.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **They are all the same.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **Tease Artoo, although I do not get angry.**

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **I never had a childhood.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **It doesn't matter.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **I can't kiss I do not have any lips.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **I don't eat.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **Yes.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **Artoo, he speaks binary.**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **My maker; whoever that is.**

24. Living arrangements? **On board Millennium Falcon**

25. When was the last time you cried? **I don't cry, it's impossible without tear ducts.  
**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Spare droid parts**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **Artoo Detoo**

28. What did you do last night? **Whined incessantly but nobody listens to a droid.**

29. Favorite smells? **Oil baths.**

30. What inspires you? **The little Ewoks worshipping me like a God.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Have you seen that Darth Vader character? I once thought he was a special kind of droid; he became quite enraged. Bail sent me to work with Alderaanian younglings for at least a year.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Don't eat.**

33.Favorite Color? **Gold, isn't it obvious?**

34. How many years at your current job? **Can't remember, Artoo says that I had a memory wipe.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **They are all the same to me.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Actually, there's not much to tell.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Any day that I get an oil bath.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **No, I let Artoo do it all.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **Either one wreaks havoc on my circuits.**


	15. Darth Maul

1.What is your occupation?** Sith Apprentice**

2. What color are your socks right now? **black**

3. What are you listening to right now? **The hum of my dual lightsaber**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **Don't remember.**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **Yes.**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Sith Master Sidious**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **No, I hate him.**

8. How old are you today? **20-something.**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **water**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Jedi die by my hand.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair? **I do not have any hair, I have horns and Sith tattoos.**

12. Pets? **No.**

13. Favorite food? **meat**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **I do not have time, too many missions.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Any day I please my master.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? **I use my anger as a weapon**.

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **Toys were forbidden.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring? **A sith does not care about such foolish things.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Bruises or lashes?**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **I do not eat fruit.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **No.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **n/a**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **n/a**

24. Living arrangements? **Coruscant and Iridonia**

25. When was the last time you cried? **Tears are for weaklings.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Tools.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? **For the last time I do not have any friends.**

28. What did you do last night? **Meditated.**

29. Favorite smells? **A Jedi's fear.**

30. What inspires you? **Inciting fear in my enemies.**

31. What are you afraid of? **Failing my master, his punishments are brutal.**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Rare meat**

33.Favorite Color? **red**

34. How many years at your current job? **All my life.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **When my master praises me.**

36. How many planets have you lived on? **2**

37. Favorite holiday? **Doesn't matter.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **yes**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **A Sith does not worry about such things.**


	16. Admiral Piett

1.What is your occupation?**Admiral of the Flagship, Executor**

2. What color are your socks right now? **Olive**

3. What are you listening to right now? **Lord Vader breathing**

4.What was the last thing that you ate? **A nice bowl of calming soup**

5. Can you drive a stick shift? **yes**

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone? **Lord Vader.**

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you? **I don't know who sent this to me.**

8. How old are you today? **Early 30's**

9. Favorite drink(s):? **Whisky, neat.**

10. What is your favorite sport to watch? **Ensigns choosing lots to see who will deliver a message to Lord Vader.**

11. Have you ever dyed your hair?** No, it is against military protocol.**

12. Pets? **No.**

13. Favorite food? **Fresh fruit.**

14. What was the last movie you watched? **The Millenium Falcon disappear.**

15. Favorite day of the year? **Any day I'm off duty.**

16. What do you do to vent anger? Having one angry Sith Lord is enough, I do not get angry.

17. What was your favorite toy as a child? **My musical instruments.**

18. What is your favorite, fall or spring?** I spend too much time in transit, but I do like Spring.**

19. Hugs or kisses? **Rarely do I receive those.**

20. Cherries or Blueberry? **Either one.**

21. Do you want your friends to email you back? **No.**

22. Who is most likely to respond? **N/a**

23. Who is least likely to respond? **N/a**

24. Living arrangements? **Private quarters on the Flagship of the Executor.**

25. When was the last time you cried? **When the rebels killed my parents.**

26. What is on the floor of your closet? **Extra boots and my saxophone.**

27. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to? N/a

28. What did you do last night? **Prepared my last will and testament.**

29. Favorite smells? Fresh uniform cleaned and pressed.

30. What inspires you? Lord Vader, unless he is angry.

31. What are you afraid of? **Is this a trick question?**

32. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers? **Plain.**

33.Favorite Color? **Fuchsia, but don't tell anyone.**

34. How many years at your current job? **Three days, Admiral Ozzel was terminated.**

35. Favorite day of the week? **Anyday in which our Lord Vader is calm.**

36. How many planets have you lived in? **Axxila.**

37. Favorite holiday? **Empire Day.**

38. Ever driven a Motorcycle or heavy machinery? **Yes.**

39. 100 inches of snow or 100-degree weather? **I spend too much time in transit.**


End file.
